


I (don't)  love this blue.

by HeaaartlessS



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeaaartlessS/pseuds/HeaaartlessS
Summary: Cada zafiro era un recordatorio de que no eres mío.





	I (don't)  love this blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes quitar mi otp de las manos de mi cadáver.

Es un anillo hermoso ...

Sin embargo, no pude evitar apreciar la pieza de joyería que se encuentra observando. Una hermosa banda de color blanco, probablemente oro blanco, piensa. Pequeñas piedras de un color azul traslúcido adornan el aro, pero la cereza del pastel se encuentra realmente en el centro en la forma del zafiro más hermoso y brillante que Joe ha visto en su vida.

Es un esquicito, elegante y todos esos adjetivos que te pueden poner un pedazo de metal, una piedra, un color, una palabra, una vida, una pequeña parte de la población mundial, pero Joe no puede simplemente admirarlo como uno de los anillos. de compromiso más perfectos que ha tenido la fortuna de ver.

Mueve su mano lentamente mientras mira el brillo de la gema en su dedo anular, el zafiro parece haber robado todo el azul del cielo y el cielo, encapsulándolo todo en algo tan pequeño pero tan valioso. Si se concentra lo suficiente en la sensación de metal contra su piel, se puede sentir plenamente las palabras grabadas en su interior y aunque se ha dado un toque totalmente romántico también se ha convertido en algo innecesario. es para leer algunas palabras igual de hermosas.

Pero ese no es su problema porque esas palabras no son para él.

El anillo no se desliza hasta la final de su dedo porque está diseñado para encajar la perfección en la mano de una persona con los dedos mucho más finos y esbeltos.

Y sobre todo, ese zafiro con una belleza casi burlona está especialmente seleccionado para combinar una característica particular de su quien lo porte, ¿ojos quizás?

¿Unos ojos que acompañen a una joya única o una joya que acompañen a unos ojos únicos? Puede funcionar correctamente, pero lamentablemente sabe que no está hecho para los suyos precisamente.

Ama tanto esto como lo odia.

-Hey Joeeeeey, ¿pudiste encontrar el anillo de-oh?

Se siente sorpresivamente atrapado en el medio de una travesía, se congela en su lugar como un venado encandilado por las luces de un auto. La persona que interrumpe sus momentos de reflexión autodestructiva se ve curioso, ojos verdes entrecerrados tratando de captar el contexto de su posición. No le queda otra cosa que recurrir a su vieja estrategia para escapar de malas situaciones.

El humor.

-No, no encontré nada, ni un solo dedo, ni una sola vez, ni uno ni otro.

La mirada curiosa ahora está llena de diversión y sigue la corriente. - ¿Oh yes? ¿Y qué es lo que escondes entonces?

-Eh, ¿cocaína?

\- ¿Encuentros de cocaína en tu baño mientras buscas un anillo? Joe, a veces haces cosas raras.

Suspira de alivio internamente al ver que se ha escapado completamente en una situación que puede ser mucho más incómoda, se deja relajarse un poco. -Bueno Benjamín, no eres la cosa más normal de la cuadra que digamos.

-No, pero tú me superas por mucho-una risa profunda profunda por segundos las cuatro paredes del baño, cuando cesa, Ben lo mire directamente y hay un poco de incredulidad cuando pregunta, - ¿De verdad lo he dejado aquí en el baño? Realmente casi me da un ataque cuando no lo encontré en el suelo de la sala o en la cocina, sentí mi cuenta bancaria llorar solo pensando en comprar otro.

Suponiendo que debería hacer o decir algo en respuesta, se fuerza a soltar una carcajada. La mayoría de las veces en sus cuerdas vocales mientras se lamenta el hecho de que hace bien un buen tiempo y se debe tener en cuenta las cosas con el rubio que antes salían de forma natural.

-Bueno, te he salvado la vida por lo que ahora me debes esclavitud -muestra el brazo que antes se escondía y de forma rápida se quita el anillo. Lucha un poco para deslizarlo fuera ya que usted no está capacitado en su medida, un pequeño peso que no debería estar allí una persona en su pecho cuando su dedo anular es desprovisto de la alegría, un peso normal desde la primera vez que lo vio en la mano de otra persona.

-Ya te gustaría-se extiende una mano izquierda en frente suyo, la palma abierta pidiendo una devolución, lo que hace. Deja suavemente el anillo allí.

Al mismo tiempo intenta (y falla), ignorar que alrededor de uno de los dedos se distingue también una banda brillante igual a la que está devolviendo. Probablemente la misma distribución de zafiros, con el mismo grabado en su interior y todo.

No, ni siquiera debo adivinar, porque sabe que es el mismo jodido anillo de compromiso.

-Te quedaba bien, ya sabes, el azul.

\- ¿Disculpa?

¿Por qué le estaba dando un cumplido? ¿Acaso era por ...?

\- ¿El anillo? Quiero decir, cuando entre lo tenías y me quedé bien ...- todo eso fue dicho mientras guardábamos la cosa en su bolsillo, muy seguro que no se perdería por segunda vez.

Oh dios santificado, ¿qué clase de persona da un cumplido así?

Y aun peor, ¿Qué clase de persona se siente? ¿Un idiota? ¿Joe Mazzello?

¿Ben, no sabes hacer otra cosa que matarme lentamente?

-Ben, ¿por qué-

El estrepitoso tono de un teléfono lo interrumpió, el teléfono de Ben para más. El rubio se sorprendió por un instante pero se recompensó y empezó a buscar entre sus ropas hasta encontrar el aparato, al tenerlo por fin en sus manos.

En ese momento vio de forma clara la pantalla iluminada.

Repentinamente se cayó enfermo al leer quien era. Una cachetada de la culpa se sumó a ver el rostro sonriendo suavemente que apareció luego en la pantalla ...

 

 

_**Llamada entrante:** _

_**Gwilym❤** _

 

 

_**-Oye, Ben ... ¿Necesitas ayuda o has podido encontrar donde mi borracho yo dejo mi anillo de compromiso?** _

_**~~~~** _


End file.
